And His Eyes Spoke
by seerachelsmile
Summary: My name is Elvira. I have been unaware of the darker side of things in life. The supernatural, cults, etc. I am just a normal college student, in a normal town, with a normal family. I was a close-minded person, but when I met Eric Northman, I was exposed to the unnatural, the unthinkable, and the darkness hidden within the depths of his life. And I became a part of it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with any True Blood Characters in this story. I own the first person character, Elvira and other characters not associated with True Blood.

Chapter One

I walked up the dirty staircase avoiding the railing as it looked infected with some type of disease. I continued on and pushed through the doors into the well-lit hallway. Passing by clusters of students, I made my way to my first day of College English 101. The floors were a pasty brown color with dark tiles scattered in a diagonal direction. I inspected every tile as I stepped, glancing to the hospital yellow walls.

"_212." _I thought to myself. _"Where on Earth is this room?"_

I pulled my phone out and clicked the lock button to show the time as 5:26pm.

"Shit."

Walking faster I looked at each room number and finally found room 212. I brushed my long brown hair over my left shoulder to let it fall past my navel and scrunched my face slightly.

"_I shoul__d have properly dried it. It's too curly!"_

The door was open to show a lighter room with pale baby blue walls and fluorescent lighting shining from above. The tiled floor was a disgruntled off white color showing off the dirt and grime from the years of bustling students. The desks made disheveled aisles, the remnants from the last class dashing to get out and get home. I breathed in sharply, looking over my attire; a sweater dress all in black with knitted details. They were subtle, as the dress came down to just above my knees. I double checked my short black laced boots to see if any dirt had hitched a ride. My fingers nervously played with my silver-chained necklace as I scurried inside. The teacher was sitting at his gray desk in the front of the room, filing his papers into piles. He looked tired, yet young, like he was in his early 30's. His worry lines showed a look of confusion as he tried to hurry up and put everything on his desk so. The desks filled with students of all kinds. I turned my attention away to an available desk right next to the door against the wall and I cheered silently. Setting down my messenger bag, I slumped into the cold, stiff chair and closed my eyes. I hummed to myself a melody to distract my nerves and thought about the quickest way of driving home. I ran my hands along the soft, cream-colored skin of my neck, and glanced at my peers going unnoticed. I surveyed each one.

None had been from my old high school, it was clear as I looked upon the unfamiliar faces. A group of white girls buzzed and chattered here and there, whispering about the best bars in town and which ones served to the under aged. One girl with long black hair and olive skin was reading a book two rows away from me. Tilting my head to the side I read the title.

"For Whom The Bell Tolls."

"_Not a bad read," _ I thought.

Her eyes shifted warily to the girls behind her, and glared with piercing green eyes. I moved my attention to a large group of guys who had joked lightly and shoved each other around. Two of the men looked like twins with sandy, brown hair and the similar short hair cut and spiked up bangs. They each had hazel eyes. Another man; which I had presumed he was in his early 20's, was jostling the two laughing men and ran a hand through his black, long hair. He was tall as far as I could tell, and slightly muscular. His beautiful blue eyes looked content and curious as he caught my eyes peering at him and winked. I felt the pink blush dust my cheeks and averted my eyes to a gentleman sitting next to him. He had lightly tanned skin and black hair that was similar to the twins hair cut. I heard his light Spanish accent as he chuckled and jabbed his elbow into the man with the blue eyes. Another man was leaning back in his chair next to another man speaking with each other. One man possessed light shaggy blonde hair and the other resembled Kurt Cobain with blue eyes. The both wore long-sleeved shirts and seemed lightly built.

Finally, I noticed the man squeezed into a chair a row away from the group, leaning into his hand. He seemed uncomfortable; maybe because he was so tall? His legs barely fit under the desk. He stretched his arms upwards, his white v-neck revealing his fit stomach and muscular arms. His hair was a light honey color, slicked back like a business man's hair would. He was about to turn his head to seek out the pair of eyes that were glaring at his form. I dropped my eyes and took out my pen and notebook and cursed when I found that I had run out of ink. I prayed that I had an extra, and settled for the pencil I had found. One of the guys called out to another, and I heard a voice calling one of them a "Lying sack of shit." I turned my attention up as the professor cleared his throat. He ran a hand through his tousled brown hair and fixed his black dress shirt. The man proceeded to walk throughout the room and handed out the syllabus.

"Good evening class. Welcome to the fall semester at Nassau Community College. This is English 101, I hope you all are in the right class." He spoke in a light Russian accent. "I am Professor Ruskavi." He smiled lightly and continued. "Here is your syllabus for the rest of September, assignments have been given as well as due dates. I expect to receive everything by each deadline, I cannot stress that enough."


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with any True Blood Characters in this story. I own the first person character, Elvira and other characters not associated with True Blood.

A/N: **I am pumping out chapters. I really want this work to do well. Please give me feedback 3 :3**

* * *

Chapter Two:

I gripped the page and passed the rest back and sat up. The page had six assignments that had due dates for every day the class met. The list of books to be read in class was pretty interesting. I noticed one in particular, "Dracula." I chuckled and continued to read the rest of the syllabus.

One of the students called out, it was the man with the long, black hair.

"I read like, half of these books already. What do I do?" He spoke in a gruff, warm voice.

"Read it again, trust me, you're going to need to know everything and memorize as much as possible." The professor sat in his chair again and clasped his hands together. "Now before we do anything, I am going to take attendance. Ashley Sifalti?"

I tuned out the professor as he called each name, although making sure to listen for my own and I doodled out eyes on to a blank page in my notebook. Detailing the lashes, shading the color of the eyes with my pencil, I was so lost in my world that I did not hear the man call my name twice.

"Elvira Whelmson?"

I lifted my head and raised my dark, black eyes, softly calling out with my melodic voice.

"Here."

The man with the honey blonde hair and white v-neck glanced over to me, and I looked into his beautiful hypnotic blue eyes. He tilted his head and a flirty smile appeared on his face. I was pondering on looking away, but I could not take my eyes away from the slight magnetic pull I felt emanating from this man. His charming smile revealed his pearl white teeth and his perfect jaw line.

_That's it! I am not looking up anymore!_

I busied myself with work from another class and made sure not to raise my eyes again, to avoid anymore torture to myself.

After what seemed to be an hour and a half, I took out my phone to see that the time was 6:50pm. The professor noticed that the students and I collected our belongings and readied ourselves to leave. He raised a hand and called out, "See you all on Thursday."

I pulled on the black mesh cover that I had put on my chair, picked up my messenger bag and jetted out of the room before anyone else got up. I wanted to just go home, grab a book and curl up with my kitten Cinderella by the fire. I made my way back down the hall which I before had been in and pulled the door open to the staircase. At that moment I heard a man call out my name.

"Elvira!" A warm honey-like voice called out.

I turned to see the owner. It was the tall black-haired boy. I tilted my head. He caught up to me and I had to stand back a bit, due to the height difference. I was around five foot four. This man seemed around six feet tall. It wasn't that bad.

He put his hand out. "I'm Alcide. And you're Elvira, right?"

I nodded, slightly uncomfortable of him, especially since he caught me staring earlier. He was holding his hand out as I spoke to myself mentally. He shifted and I shook his hand and nodded again.

"You look like a musician," he glanced at the musician's legal guide and sheet music tucked under my arm, "What do you play?"

He seemed friendly, but yet I did not want to speak.

So I made the movements with my hands and fingers, as if I had played a Grand piano.

"Piano! Cool! I'm majoring in criminology. I guess you are a music major?"

I nodded again.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He frowned and I shook my head. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I could change that."

At this, I blushed hard and slapped him across the face, taken aback by his sudden lewdness. He was about to yell at me when a large hand clambered on his shoulder and a velvety, smooth voice spoke.

"Leave the poor young woman alone, Alcide."

It was the man with the icy, beautiful blue eyes.

This was my cue to make a run for it. I took the opportunity and held my belongings tightly and skipped fast down the steps and out the front door of the North Building. I made a right and walked briskly toward the parking lot to find my mother's car I had borrowed. I had found it and made my way towards it, only to be stopped by a tall, muscular form. I trailed my eyes up from his black tight jeans to his white v-neck and I staggered back a little. I took in the sight of the gorgeous honey-colored blonde.

_How did you get here so fast? _I wondered to myself.

"Good evening, Elvira. I'm sorry for my _friend's _introduction," he sneered at the word friend, "He won't bother you again. I am very pleased that you are in my class, you seem very interesting."

I was confused and a little wary. What was this guy up to?

He put out a long arm, extending his slender hand to me. "I am Eric Northman, and I am very pleased to meet you."

I leaned around him to peer at my car and then back at him. I nodded swiftly and rushed around him, slightly feeling sorry for not returning a response. He had been so nice as far as I could tell. But I just felt so _odd _near him. I didn't like it. I stumbled for my keys, unlocked the door and opened it and looked up to see him next to me.

"You don't talk much, do you Elvira?"

I shuddered at the way he said my name, as if he was trying to get me to respond to the buttery unfamiliar accent of his.

I breathed in sharply, and tried to push away the pink that dusted my cheeks.

"No," I spoke for the second time that day. "Thank you, Eric." My melodic and honey-like voice flowed from my lips. Eric seemed taken aback by my voice speaking his name and became silent with a look of curiosity.

I got into my car, shut the door and turned the car on and sped out of the parking lot, down the road and straight to my house. I parked the car in the driveway and walked up to my home. My home had a beautiful tree that had branches that bloomed like a flower in May. The house itself was not big; it was two stories, surrounded by trees and a tall, brown, decaying fence in the back. The house had while paneling, a large southern style window; which was unusual for a Long Island home and a brown roof adorned it. It was comfortable, and I loved it. I locked the car and unlocked my front door, calling out to my mother as I closed it.

"Mom, I'm home! School was good; I'll be in my room, bye!" I rushed up the stairs and ran straight into my room, avoiding the mother's usual questions of, "How was school," or, "Who'd you meet," or, "Anyone cute?" I was having none of it. An eighteen year old girl deserved some type of privacy and solitude from a loving, constricting mother. My room was the equivalent of an inspirational fortress. The plum purple color met with the silver ceiling and clashed with the blue carpet from the previous color of my room. I had a large bed fit for two young women, no one taller than five feet eight inches. A kitten calendar, medals, lyrics, photos I took myself adorned the wall my bed was against. There were books upon books in the book shelf, along with an antique camera. The furniture was a dark mahogany wood. I flung my body out on to my fluffy feather top bed and pressed my face into the pillows. I kicked off the dirty boots I had worn all day and peeled off the knitted sweater dress, trying not to lift my body up. My nerves were all shot from the busy first day of classes.

I slumped off my bed and walked to my dresser and unclasped my bra from the back and let it fall from me. I searched to find a long night-shirt, when I felt eyes on my back. I quickly put a shirt on and rushed to close my blinds and felt exposed for some reason. I decided that it was time I passed out and crawled into bed and tugged the lamp off, enveloped in the dark. I felt those eyes again. Those icy, blue eyes somewhere out my window, close.


End file.
